Cosas de familia
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Kotetsu/Karina. Es una noche normal en el apartamento de Wild Tiger o tan normal como puede llegar a ser con Karina y Kaede peleando como siempre, con el en medio, en el papel de mediador. Post-series.


**Claim: **Kaburagi Kotetsu/Karina Lyle, Kaburagi Kaede  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>79. Unidos

**Notas: **Post-series. Si no te gusta la pareja, por favor, no flames. Críticas constructivas gratamente aceptadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de familia.<strong>

Kotetsu deja escapar un profundo suspiro, que hace que las bolsas de compras que lleva precariamente entre los brazos se tambaleen sin cesar. Puede que haya perdido sus poderes y que los días de acciones salvajes se hayan terminado del todo, pero una habilidad que sin duda nunca va a oxidarse es su oído, capaz de escuchar profundamente, de oír las palabras no dichas y los gritos de furia, por supuesto. Gritos que ahora mismo está escuchando, como si se los estuvieran soltando al oído mismo.

El hombre busca sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con parsimonia, como si quisiese retrasar el penoso momento sólo un poco más, mientras recuerda, a la vez que reconoce la voz de Kaede, como algunos meses atrás, encarando a un adulto. Esa vez él. Ésta, seguro que es Karina.

Riendo con nerviosismo abre la puerta de su apartamento en Sternbild y cuando lo hace, se siente de alguna manera transportado hacia el pasado, hacia algunos meses atrás, pues el rostro que lo recibe es uno furioso en las facciones de su hija, quien además tiene los brazos cruzados, como si le dijera que no puede creerse lo que ha hecho.

—¿Q-qué sucede, Kaede? —normalmente Kotetsu nunca vaciló ante los criminales, por muy peligrosos o dementes que éstos fueran, pero la mirada de su hija siempre logra desarmarlo, pues nunca sabe qué decir, cómo responder ante sus demandas.

—No pienso ir a ese estúpido baile —le espeta ella y por un momento el hombre se queda en silencio, tratando de recordar a qué se refiere su hija—. No me pueden obligar.

—¡Ah...! —el tiempo pasa volando y él apenas se ha dado cuenta de que su hija se va a graduar de la escuela elemental, motivo de un baile obligatorio—. ¿Por qué no quieres ir, Kaede?

Tropezando sólo un poco mientras se adentra en el lugar que conoce muy bien, Kotetsu deja las bolsas con los víveres de la quincena sobre la mesa de la cocina, siempre sin dejar de ser seguido por su hija, que parece una sombra maligna y enojada, incapaz de proveer una explicación satisfactoria a la pregunta que le ha formulado momentos antes.

—Karina quiere obligarme a ir, ella no es mi madre —dice por toda respuesta, aún siguiendo los pasos del hombre que le dio la vida hacia la sala de estar, donde el sonido de la televisión encendida en HEROtv le indica a Kotetsu que la superheroína está presente.

—Ah, pero no le digas eso, Kaede —el ambiente se siente tenso y casi parece enfriarse completamente cuando llegan hacia donde Karina hace zapping, sin siquiera ver en realidad algún programa—. Karina, ¿qué pasa?

Ambas mujeres lo fulminan con la mirada cuando se atreve a expresar su sana curiosidad, pues para ellas el asunto casi parece ser de vida o muerte y desgraciadamente, él ha sido elegido como el juez imparcial que cierre todo el asunto.

Rascándose distraídamente la cabeza, se deja caer al lado de la mujer y su hija lo imita, quedando de nuevo él en medio. La escena podría parecer curiosa o incluso divertida para cualquiera que la viera, como Sky High si decide darse una vuelta por el vecindario, patrullando en la oscuridad de la noche. Dos mujeres de brazos cruzados una a cada lado del ex-héroe, él, con cara de susto y la televisión pasando canales sin que nadie los vea nunca.

Bueno, piensa él, reclinándose para romper la tensión, cosa que de ninguna manera sucede, es algo natural todo eso, ¿verdad? Ya sucedió una vez y tendrá que pasar regularmente, aunque eso no le ayuda para saber cómo solucionar el problema. ¿Cómo lo hizo la vez anterior? Cierra los ojos, tratando de recordar. La voz de su hija llena sus oídos conforme las memorias se rebobinan al pasado, con la rapidez de las máquinas del Dr. Saito, aunque un poco más borrosas. Sí, ahora recuerda la última vez, la más significativa, la que no se pudo arreglar con un simple lo siento.

.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Pero qué estabas pensando? ¡Si casi tiene mi edad! —la voz de Kaede rompió el silencio de la habitación, así como también el semblante serio de su padre, que de inmediato entró en pánico.

—Claro que no hija, Karina es más grande que tú —por supuesto, Kotetsu había pensado que eso arreglaría la situación, pero puntualizar la diferencia de edades sólo lo hacía peor todo a los ojos de su hija.

—¡Ella no es mi madre! ¡Estás traicionando a mamá! —la niña levantó un dedo con toda la saña del mundo, que no sin razón alguna hizo retroceder al castaño, como si ella lo hubiese atacado—. ¡Estás traicionándola! ¡¿Por qué?

—No, Kaede, no estoy traicionándola —se arrodilló en el suelo y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si eso pudiera transmitirle, además de su poder, los pensamientos que rondaban su mente—. Pero papá necesita formar una nueva vida, hija. Y tú eres parte de ella, siempre lo serás, no te voy a dejar por nadie.

—¿Entonces todavía quieres a mamá? —la niña ya había activado el poder que su padre le había pasado y sus ojos brillaban en un tono azul y helado como el hielo, que de inmediato remitió cuando ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, de esos que raramente se daban, pero que eran suficientes para transmitir sus sentimientos por el otro. El hombre asintió, sin poder decir palabra—. ¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí, para siempre —recuperando su semblante alegre y despreocupado, al ver que la tormenta había pasado, Kotetsu le dirigió a su hija una sonrisa y un guiño, que no lograron esconder del todo las lágrimas que perlaban sus ojos por el recuerdo y la verdad que acababa de decir.

—Y a Karina... ¿La quieres? —ella había sido toda la causa del problema, así que no iba a dejar que su padre se saliera con la suya con sentimientos tan débiles, sobretodo con alguien a quien consideraba una hermana y que ahora, sería casi una madre.

—Eh... B-bueno... —Kaede era perspicaz, demasiado para una niña de su edad, cosa que lo asombraba. Había decidido comenzar a salir con la conocida por todos como Blue Rose y fue su hija la primera en darse cuenta y la primera en reclamarle—. Bueno... este...

Dicha respuesta fue suficiente para Kaede, quien no necesitaba escuchar toda la historia, desde aquellos primeros días cuando se la encontró cantando en un bar, hasta que le confesó sus sentimientos, justo unos días después del cumpleaños que lo convertía en un año más viejo que ella, quien siempre se había preocupado por su salud y bienestar, quien no había podido resistirse a enamorarse de un viejo, como aún lo llamaba.

.

El recuerdo se desvanece suavemente bajo sus párpados, dejando tras de sí la luz difusa de las lámparas de su apartamento, que sin duda lo han sumido en un sueño con sus cálidos guiños. De esa escena están por cumplirse casi seis meses y sin contar el escándalo que hicieron los demás, incluído Fire Emblem, todo el mundo se ha ido normalizando a su relación, un tanto extraña e inesperada, justo como esos conflictos que surgen de la nada entre su hija y Karina y que a él le toca mediar.

Oye algunas voces llamándolo, los ecos le parecen cada vez más cercanos, el tono es irritado, esconde un dejo de diversión. Para cuando abre los ojos, sabe que se ha quedado dormido y que quien se ríe con el rostro crispado por un falso enojo es su hija, seguida de Karina, quien murmura algo sobre lo irresponsable que es.

—¿Qué sucede? —dice incorporándose hacia la luminosidad de la sala de estar, que consigue desconcertarlo sólo un poco—. ¿De qué se ríen?

—Papá, te quedaste dormido —su niña aún tiene los brazos cruzados, pero en sus ojos puede notar las ganas de rendirse a la risa, al ambiente cálido de su extraña nueva familia.

—Debe de ser por la edad —acota sabiamente Karina, quien aunque no estaba enojada, lucía una mirada seria cuando él llegó, de esas que presagiaban problemas, mirada que, sin embargo ahora estaba teñida toda de diversión, junto con unas mejillas coloradas, hábito que no se había esfumado nada más haber cumplido su sueño.

—Hey, los viejos también tenemos derecho a dormir —ese último comentario rompe el ambiente tenso, justo como sólo él sabe hacerlo y la habitación se llena de comentarios graciosos que opacan incluso el sonido de la televisión, donde Origami Cyclone ha capturado a un criminal con una sorprendente habilidad.

Esos minutos de amena tranquilidad le dan oportunidad de pensar en un plan para que la velada con acabe con un portazo y más gritos, mucho menos para que Karina se vaya con el rostro consternado, sin saber muy bien si culparse por todo el problema. Kaede no quiere ir al baile de graduación porque él estará trabajando ese día y quizás no pueda asistir. Karina quiere que vaya para pasar un rato juntos. Pero él tiene un plan mejor para complacer a las dos y de paso a sí mismo, pues hace mucho tiempo que no salen los tres juntos.

—Oi, ¿qué les parece si el próximo fin de semana vamos todos al cine? —sugiere, cuando el ambiente comienza a enfriarse de nuevo, pues los chistes y tomadas de pelo ya se han esfumado—. Luego podríamos ir a la pista de patinaje o algo así.

—No, porque seguramente Karina y tú se van a poner de cursis y eso me aburre —su tono es claramente molesto, pero él puede adivinar, porque es su padre y ha llegado a conocerla en el tiempo en el que han pasado juntos, que en realidad le entusiasma la idea.

—¡N-no va a ser así! —reclama Karina, coloreándose sus mejillas de un tono rosa pálido que sólo le saca una sonrisa a Kaede, como si ésa fuera suficiente venganza por su pelea de hace algunos momentos.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido.

El hombre se levanta, dispuesto a preparar algo de cenar y ni siquiera mira hacia atrás cuando deja la habitación en camino hacia la cocina, pues sabe que ahora que ha llegado a reconciliarlas pasarán una velada de lo más amena juntas, viendo el televisor mientras hablan de Barnaby y el resto de los héroes, que de vez en cuando, también van a cenar.

Durante algún tiempo, cuando sus poderes comenzaron a extinguirse, llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de un futuro aburrido y gris, triste. Pero ahora, con las vívidas y joviales risas de su familia llenando el apartamento, sabe que fue un idiota y que no hay nada mejor que estar unidos, ni siquiera los poderes de un NEXT.

**FIN.**


End file.
